Allegiant Alternate Ending - Fourtris
by six2013
Summary: What happens when Tris didn't actually die but instead was kidnapped along with Caleb to be experimented on? Will Tris ever be able to escape to be reunited with Tobias? Or will it be too late as Tobias begins to pull himself together and date again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fan fic. I am in no way a writer and honestly am writing because I had a few ideas for Fourtris that I wanted to share. **

******This is an alternate ending to Allegiant because I was heartbroken and just love Tobias and Tris. It may not be identical to the facts of the series but will roughly reflect it. ********

**Also, I in no way own Divergent the characters all belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth. **

**Four's POV **

It has been nearly 2 ½ years since Tris has left my life. I still have nightmares replaying the moment Cara came up to me with tear filled eyes to tell me Tris had gone into the Weapons Lab and was shot by David. All I feel is numbness and I wake with tears falling down my face as I reach across my bed to feel her warmth.

A lot has changed since that day. The Bureau's workers all had their memories wiped, "Thanks to the love of my life" They were programmed to know that there were no longer "damaged" and "healed" individuals. Instead they were working to simply improve the lives of those who were still in our country.

Thinking back to the time I discovered I was "damaged" and how Tris helped me realize it meant nothing had changed about me reminds me that in a sense I still am "_damaged" _not the same damge the Bureau had labeled me but a part of me was no missing. _Tris. _

I moved back to Chicago. I live in the same apartment Tris and I shared before all of this happened. Dauntless Compound is now a military training unit but regular people are allowed to live there as well. The Factions no longer exist but the different areas of the city a dominantly represented by members of each faction. People from the outside have began moving in as well.

Amar has taken over the military training unit with George and they have asked Christina and I to help.

Christina has been a godsend throughout this whole experience. I remember back to the first time I met her and I thought she was this annoying Candor who wouldn't keep her mouth shut. She has become a sister since Tris died.

Uriah woke up after we pulled the plug and doctors were able to revive him. Within seconds he was off cracking jokes and flirting with the nurses. Zeke came up to me and we shared a bromance hug fixing all that had been broken between us. Uriah being who he is has zero anger against me. I cannot tell if he felt bad for me since Tris was dead and just couldn't look at me without pitying me.

Will, Marlene, Al were also _alive_. They had been taken by the Bureau to be examined and although they do not remember specifics of how they ended up there we are all glad to have them back. Even Al. Christina is beyond happy to have Will. I couldn't help but envy them at first, selfishly hoping Tris was able to come back and we could live the life they all were living.

The Bureau had used Fringe rebels to resemble them as a way to provide a body for Al and Marlene. I always wonder who those nameless people were that we mourned in there place.

Yesterday was Choosing Day. It was also the day I finally decided to spread Tris' ashes. Zip Lining. Although every ounce of my body was embedded with fear I jumped into the harness and flew through Chicago remember Tris as if she was there with me.

As I reached the bottom of the zip line Christina approached me. "Hey Four, I'm glad you did that. Tris would have been beyond happy to have you experience something she loved. I remember when we flew in the plane all she could say was that she wish you could be there."

"Flying through the city Christina, made me feel like Tris was still alive. Every second of the day my heart still burns with my love for her. But being there in the sky I somehow felt like she was out there."

"Four, Tris loved you more than anything. She made you a better guy. I'm glad you didn't take the memory serum to forget her but I also think she would want you to be happy. She wouldn't want you to go back to being scary, closed off Four. Think about it" She rubbed my shoulder and walked to join hands with Will.

I spotted Al staring into the sky a few feet away from me. I walked over to him. "She was something else, wasn't she?" Al asks as he rubs the back of his neck, still looking into the sky. A part of me is jealous about the way he is talking about _my Tris _but the fact that I just officially said goodbye to her calms me down and I respond, "She was perfect. The world will definitely have no other like her." He finally looks at me and we both walk to catch up to the group.

**Tris's POV**

(2 ½ Years ago in the Weapon's Lab)

I feel the warm blood swallowing my body as David's body is hunched in his chair. My vision is becoming blurry and I begin to see my mom. "Am I dying?" She smiles down and rubs the hair from my face and begins to say, "You have done well my daughter. But there is so much more you must experience in the world. Plus who need to help Caleb."

At the sound of Caleb's name my mom vanishes and I feel Caleb lifting me into his arms. He throws David out of his wheelchair and places me in there. "Don't worry Tris. Hang in there. Don't leave me." Caleb yells as we rush to the infirmary. Moments later I black out.

I wake up in a room with an IV in my arm. Caleb is sitting there staring at me. He rushes to my side and hugs me. "Tris you're alive!" He gasps as he continues holding me tight.

"Where are we Caleb? Where is Tobias? Christina? Uriah? Everyone? Did we manage to wipe their memories?" I ask him as I stare into his eyes waiting for a response.

Caleb's eyes become sad. "Tris, Jeanine had a twin sister named Bethany. She was married to David and was living undercover at a location in the Fringe. David tipped her off about our plan. Right after you blacked out a group she calls Revival took us. I begged them to help you and told them you were severely injured and she did. But they only kept you alive so they can experiment on us. They still believe there are damaged people and that they need to be healed. She wants to use us, two siblings, as a way to figure out if she can heal my genes to resemble yours since we are related. Tris, we are her prisoners…. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Without anything else crossing my mind. I think of Tobias hearing the words that I am dead. "What do they think will happen to you?" I ask Caleb. He shrugs his shoulders, "Probably that I ran off being the coward I am to let you take my place."

I place my hand on Caleb's shoulder and he looks at me as tears begin to fill his eyes. "Caleb, I needed to go into the Weapons Lab, not you. If I wanted you to risk your life for me I couldn't let you do it out of guilt it had to be because you truly loved me and wanted to risk your life. That is the true act of giving your life for someone."

Caleb is silent. I could see his Erudite brain tearing apart and analyzing what I said through his eyes. He opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it again. He then looks at me and opens his mouth but before he can speak Jeanine opens the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"I thought we killed you!" I snap at Jeanine. She looks at me and smiles.

"Beatrice. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Caleb here has been oh so worried about his little sister. Who is this Tobias boy, whose name you seem to mumble? I hope he won't miss you much. Considering the body we put in your place" Jeanine smirks and walks closer to my bed. Three guards with guns accompany her.

"I am Bethany. Jeanine _is _my twin sister. Well I should say _was _considering you and your friends murdered her. My husband David has no idea who I am anymore and wants nothing to do with our plan of fixing the world and keeping the damaged under our control thanks to you. However, David was a man who was always willing to sacrifice for the cause and he warned me this would happen. So here I am with you as my hostage ready to fulfill the plan. Luckily, my sister's experiments on you were outstanding and I am far more curious to know how your brain works. Now, we will wait for you to regain some strength, don't want my number one lab rat to die mid experiment." She turns towards the door.

"You won't get away with this!" I scream

"But I already have." Bethany says as she slams the door shut.

"Caleb we have to get out of here." I turn to Caleb who is furiously looking at the door.

" I tried Tris I have scanned every square foot of this room there is literally no way out. We always have two guards at our door and the door locks from the outside only." I begin to scan the room. Caleb was right, there are no windows and one vent that clearly has screws around the entrance.

"How long has it been since we got here?" Caleb walks over to his bed and pulls out a notebook. "It's been about three weeks."

"I was asleep for three weeks?" I ask Caleb with a high pitched voice expressing the surprise of the time lapse.

"Yeah Tris, you lost a lot of blood. I honestly thought you weren't going to be able to walk considering David hit you in the back. You kept telling me you couldn't feel your legs. I hate Bethany and all she is doing but she did save your life. Of course her motives are wrong but we still have a family." I sit up right as Caleb says "_family_." Anger boils inside me.

"Caleb Prior our lasts names are the only thing connecting us as family. You betrayed me. And even then guilt is what kept you around long enough to want to save me if I can even call it saving considering we are trapped in this experimental camp." I scream at him.

"Beatrice, I love you. You are and always will be my baby sister. I have had three weeks of sitting here nearly watching you die. As you struggled to breath I watched and something overcame me. It wasn't guilt, it was love. I wanted to save you, protect my baby sister and more than anything I wanted to be the one strapped to those tubes struggling to breath and fighting for my life because I love my baby sister. I know I was a foolish Erudite who lost sight of my natural Abenegation ways but Beatrice I want more than anything to protect you. I want more than anything to be there for you. I want to love you the way a big brother should. I will get us out of here. Not for myself but for you Beatrice." Caleb finally pauses and looks at me waiting for a response.

I don't even care that he called me Beatrice even after I have repeatedly corrected him within the past weeks. I reach out to Caleb, my brother, and hug him. Caleb hugs me back tighter. "We will get out of here. We will." I whisper into his ear.

**Tobias POV**

After I see Tris's body I know this is goodbye. I stood there as tears rolled down my face. Why did you have to go to the Weapon's Lab Tris? Why do you have to be so selfless and brave?

Christina has been my rock through this storm. Since Tris was her best friend she misses her just as much as I do. Although, a part of me, the selfish part, believes I miss Tris more.

It's been three weeks since Tris has died. For some reason today I dreamt she was here with me. As if she somehow wasn't dead. Christina says it's part of the mourning process. To believe Tris is watching over me, protecting me as if she never left. I have been sleeping a lot. In my dreams is the only place I can see Tris and believe me every dream since I found out she was dead has been of her. Sometimes we are at the park having a picnic, others we are training in Dauntless, sometimes I'm pulling her from the net making eye contact with her for the first time. Then there are the nightmares. Times were Tris is screaming for me to save her and no matter how fast I run towards her I never manage to minimize the gap between me and her screams. Those are the times I wake up screaming. Angry. Numb.

"Four? Are you in there?" I feel Christina shaking my arm as I stare out and admire the airplane.

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking." I look at her still not knowing what she is saying.

"Four! Are you even listening to me?" Christina grabs my head and I am now looking into her eyes. "Sorry, Christina what is it?"

"Four, Will, Marlene, and Al are alive. Tori is here too! She just reunited with George." Christina is jumping up and down with excitement. She guides me to the dormitory and sure enough there they stand. George is hugging Tori. Will embraces Christina. Uriah is hugging Marlene and Al is talking to Peter. The new Peter who is not so much of an asshole. I hope Al doesn't remind Peter about what he helped him do to Tris back at Dauntless Compound during initiation. I can't help but scan the room. Of course I am searching for Tris. Shauna walks over to me. _Wait what Shauna is walking?_

"Hey, Four buddy Shauna can walk again!" Zeke nudges me as Shauna gives me a hug. "Matthew was able to create these braces that can strengthen her legs and with a few months of therapy she should be able to walk again."

"That's great news buddy. " I hug Zeke. We have become a hugging friendship ever since the day Tris died and my best friend held me in his arms as I stood there not knowing what else to do.

_The gang is all here. All back. All but Tris. _

From the corner of my eye I see Christina walking towards me. "I know it might be a touchy subject but has anyone heard from or seen Caleb?"

I turn to face Christina. The sound of _his _name makes my blood boil and I clench my fists. "No. As a matter of fact I could care less where that _COWARD _is. He is dead to me." I storm out of the dormitory and walk down the hall away from all the happiness.

**Tris POV**

"So what do you know exactly about what they want with us?" I ask Caleb finally able to sit up without getting exhausted. It has been two months since we have been trapped and I can finally walk and breath without feeling a sharp pain shoot down my side.

Caleb has already begun his experimenting. I understand why Bethany wanted us healthy. Every time Caleb comes back he is either bleeding, physically drained, or mentally traumatized. However, since we have become siblings again he manages to find strength to continue on.

"She somehow wants to discover the gap between being damaged and being able to heal the damaged parts. She thinks that by having siblings with similar gene make up minus the _damaged _difference she can discover a away to c_ure _those who are damaged." His Erudite is showing.

" Tris, are you listening?" Caleb continues as I nod to assure him. "Bethany had a good concept here however, she cannot cure the whole human race by using one set of siblings let alone we aren't even twins. There are so many other factors she isn't considering." Caleb finally finishes.

"Where you able to get anything? You know to help escape?" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

"I stole a knife and was able to get this vial of Death Serum they left near the cords. It should come in handy eventually." Caleb holds the purple serum in his hands and it reflects in the light.

I stand up and walk to look out the small window of the door that separates Caleb and I from freedom. The guards are hunched over on the door asleep. I walk over to my bed and hop on it showing Caleb the loose tile above me. "We can hide any weapons we manage to obtain here. Until we feel confident we have a solid plan." Caleb nods and hands me the knife and Death Serum.

I lay back onto my bed. _I wonder what Tobias is doing?_

**Hey everyone so I hope you like my story so far. **

**Remember all characters belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

Tobias crosses my mind most of the time we are locked up and every time I am taken to be experimented on. I am selfish in hoping he misses me. Then I recall all the perfect things I admired about him and realize there is no way he can still be mourning over me. Girls practically threw themselves at him. _He is the perfect Dauntless Warrior. _

Although the thoughts of someday being reunited with Tobias keep me alive, Caleb has been a huge part of it as well. His hair has grown a tad bit longer and the creases in his forehead are becoming more dominant. He is taking on the physical features of my father.

"What are you looking at?" Caleb nudges my elbow playfully as he catches me comparing his features with those of my father.

I sideways smile. "You are beginning to look a lot like dad."

"Oh," Caleb stands tall and tugs at his shirt, "Well then Beatrice you must be telling me I am a very handsome young man." We both begin laughing. When we were kids our father would always act out different factions and that was a phrase he would occasionally use.

All jokes aside, Caleb pulls out the same notebook keeping track of the days we have been here. "10 months Beatrice. It has been 10 months since _you died _and we have been hostages." I get chills up my spine as Caleb says _I died. _

All I can think is it has been 10 months that Tobias has been able to forget about me. But of course the selfish part of me hopes that he is still thinking about me longing to see me again the same way I am. Maybe somehow he knows or feels I am still alive. _Of course not how can he believe I am alive? Bethany said herself they managed to find a body to take my place._

Caleb finally walks over to me. His touch on my shoulder makes me jump. "I didn't mean to startle you… uh _Be-Tris._" I look at him quickly. "You called me Tris?"

"I figured I should get use to it. When we finally escape a lot of your friends will be calling you that and I believe I should too. It will help keep the optimism alive considering _WE WILL ESCAPE." _I scan over Caleb'sexpression. He has changed so much since we have been here. He is brave. He is smarter. He is my brother.

"I don't mind if you call me Beatrice. It reminds me of mom and dad." I smile and he embraces me for a hug. Although, Abnegation never use to hug Caleb and I have grown accustomed to it since we have been here. I think a hug allows us to share our inner feelings without actually having to state them. It easier to hug than to talk sometimes especially in the situation we are in.

The door unlocks and two guards walk in. "Come with us Beatrice Prior."

I stand and begin walking out. Caleb stops the guards before we exit the room. "Hey, would mind getting me a few books to read? I mean to have something to do."

The guards turn to him. One of the guards has been rather nice to us. He turns to Caleb and nods. Caleb must have something up his sleeve but I will ask him about it later.

I am directed down the same long white hallways I have been going through since I have began my experimenting. It usually starts off with me going into a fear landscape. These are the times I can see Tobias.

Bethany has still been unable to develop a landscape I cannot manipulate. It makes her angry but I must say as much as I hate reliving all my fears I am a bit satisfied at her frustration. She tests a bunch of different serums on us. Some are harder to take than others. I must say however her technique on keeping hostage sis much different than Jeanine's. Bethany heals us if we become too injured. She allows us an occasional recreational day where we are allowed to leave our cell with guards accompany us.

These are the days Caleb and I observe every ounce of the compound eyeing an escape. Bethany is clearly more so seeking a solution and no so much threatened by me being Divergent.

I manage to snag another gun that a guard left while being distracted by some commotion happening outside. When I get back to room I realize Caleb is reading a pile of books in front of him. The door closes and once I hear the guards continue on with their normal conversations distracted away from us I pull the gun out. Caleb smiles and takes it from me as he places it in our hiding place.

"We now have four guns. One vial of death serum. A knife. And a plan." I glance up at him, "A plan?" I eye him confused.

"Beatrice, I mean Tris, I have been reading these books." He points to the books. They don't look interesting but I am curious as to why these books somehow mean we have a plan.

Caleb must see the confused look on my face because he begins to explain. "The last time we went on our recreational walk I noticed there was no library or leisure books located here. Based off this observation I knew the only books we would find are manuals about the compound or about what Bethany is researching. Luckily, I was right." He stands a little taller and continues, " This book here not only has a map of the compound but it discusses different security techniques." Before Caleb can even finish I run over and hug him out excitement that we can finally escape.

"Do you think we can leave soon?" I stare into his eyes.

"Yes. We will escape tomorrow." Caleb replies and we both kneel over his bed and begin our plan. _Our plan that will lead me to Tobias. _

**Tobias POV**

"Four, want to go eat some Dauntless Cake?" Zeke nudges my shoulder.

"I was going to go for a run." I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"We just worked out man. Come on! Join the real world again. We miss you bud." He takes a sip of his water and eyes me waiting for my response.

*Sigh* "Okay, I'll go." Zeke smiles "I knew Four couldn't pass up some Dauntless Cake."

We walk towards the Cafeteria and as we walk in we see Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, and Al. Uriah comes running from behind Zeke and I and he jumps onto Zeke's back knocking him down. They begin to wrestle a bit.

"I got you now brother." Uriah screams as he pins Zeke to the ground. "You cheated of course only a sneak attack will work." Zeke puffs out. I stand there laughing.

I have finally managed to laugh again, genuinely laugh.

We joint he others at the table. Christina rises to her feet and comes to hug me. She whispers into my ear, "We have missed you." I look at her and smile.

Will sits up, "Wow Four I was scared of you during initiation but ever since you have been working out more I must say you're even scarier now." I look at him and chuckle, "Well then I guess the new trainees shouldn't cause any problems." I get a laugh from the group as I sit down.

"So Al," Uriah nudges Al, "I saw you talking to Nicole down in the Pit yesterday. You going on a date?" Uriah raises his eyebrows up and down and the whole group focuses their eyes on Al.

Al looks to me. "We were just going to the gym together. I am not interested in dating right now." Of course Al isn't interested in dating. He has spent times asking me about Tris. I have even caught him a time or two sitting in the old initiation dormitory where they spent there last times together. At first I was jealous. Furious. I wanted to punch his face in for thinking about Tris after what he did to her. But after a while I just let him be. I lost all motivation.

"Four what about you? Any dates?" Zeke nudges my arm.

I can feel Christina's sad eyes burning the side of my face as everyone's eyes begin to fall onto me. "No." I stand up and walk away.

Call me rude. But I still cannot even think of another girl let alone lay my eyes on one. I head outside and begin my run. These runs allow me to feel the wind against my skin. I close my eyes sometimes and pretend it is Tris touching my arms.

_Gosh, I miss her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

It has been a year since the attack on the Bureau. Today Evelyn is coming to Dauntless to discuss some training techniques the new government would like their warriors to know. Chicago has been changing but for the better. There are no more Factions but the city is still progressing.

Dauntless is a military training site in case anyone tries to revolt or attack again. Amar is in charge of training. He asked Zeke and I to help with different training classes. Tris would be proud to know that I have been excelling and was quickly promoted through the ranks. Although it was hard for me to return to Dauntless I knew it was something I had to do. Plus, every corner of the compound brings back a memory of Tris.

Evelyn and I have been talking. I see her as my mother again. Although Christina has played a huge part in helping me through this tough time Evelyn has also helped too. It was Christina who stopped me from taking the memory serum that I desperately wanted to take as a plea to end the misery I have been trapped in. But Evelyn has been the one to show me I wanted still by someone in this world.

"Hello, Tobias." Evelyn is the only one other than Tris who calls me Tobias consistently. "I have missed you my son." She hugs and I hug her back.

"How have you been?" She directs me to sit down.

"I have been fine." I know she wants to know more so I let out a huge sigh, "I still miss her. Every second of the day."

She places her hand on my shoulder and with her touch I can feel tears building in my eyes.

"It's going to take time Tobias. In time you will find strength. Healing does not mean forgetting." She pauses and hesitates. "However, I am sure Tris would not want your life to halt and for you to be stuck in such a numb state."

I look up to her. He words soft and true. "I have to go meet with Amar now. But Tobias I would love to have dinner before I have to leave again. " I smile at her and she walks away.

Tori is back to doing tattoos part time so I walk over to her parlor. I spot Tori immediately and she walks up to me. "Hey Four, what can I do for you today?"

I lift up a piece of scratch paper and hand it to her. She stares at it a while. "Is this what you want?" I nod.

The paper has a picture of one single rave engulfed in flames. The raven is for Tris and the flames signify her, burning so bright… except this time it will forever burn on my skin. A_ flame that last forever._

**Christina's POV**

I spot Four as he walks out of the tattoo parlor. "Tobias!"

He turns to see me and walks over. He lets me call him Tobias on rare occasions but sometimes it just slips out.

"Hey, Christina."

"Did you get a new tattoo? Can I see?" He smiles as he lifts his shirt and over his heart is a raven engulfed in flames. As much as I don't want to cry I can feel the tears flooding my eyes as one drop slowly escapes and runs down my face.

He lowers his shirt and looks down at his shoes. "I'm sorry Four. It's beautiful."

"I got it for Tris. I cannot say that I am completely healed but I can say this helps to slowly pull the scar closer together to help with the healing."

Without realizing it I am suddenly hugging him. He is hesitant but slowly hugs me back. I miss Tris more than anything but I can only imagine how he feels.

Seconds later we release each other. "Do you want to go get lunch?"

"Sure." He half smiles. For a split moment I see the Tobias. The one Tris was in love with.

As we walk over to the Cafeteria I recall the moment I stopped Four from taking the Memory Serum. In a year he has come a long way.

**Tris POV**

"Caleb! Wake up." I nudge Caleb in his side as he rolls over to make eye contact.

"Today is the day Caleb. We have to leave today!" I whisper to him as the guards look through the window into our room.

"What's going on? Why today?" He finally sits up and wipes his eyes to rid himself of the remaining sleep.

"The guard said Bethany isn't happy with her progress and is going to start taking drastic measures. We can't risk getting weak. It has to be today." I pause as my nerves begin to catch up with the words I am saying. "Plus, planning is only half the step today we go through with it."

Caleb places his hands on each of my shoulder and boldly says, "Then, today we leave."

Caleb stands in front of the window. I always seem to forget how tall he actually is. I reach up into the loose ceiling and grab the weapons we have accumulated over the time here. Four guns, some ammo, two knives, and one vial of death serum. We were hesitant to take more considering they might notice. I hand Caleb two guns and a knife. Keeping the rest.

As he walks back towards me he embraces me. "I love you Beatrice. Let's do this."

Before I can say anything back the door opens and Caleb charges towards the guard sticking his knife in one of their shoulders and I hurl myself to do the same to the other. I shut the door behind me locking them inside.

Caleb begins to sprint down the hall. Before I chase after him I reach down and grab a walkie talkie so we can keep track of what the other guards are saying. As of right now they have no idea we have escaped.

We turn the corner and there are four guards. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Caleb grabs my hand. He was in charge of memorizing the path out while I was in charge of the tactics of the mission. We push through two doors and I feel the sunlight fresh on my skin.

"Run Beatrice!" Caleb screams as three guards are on our heels.

I feel a sting in my side just as Caleb lets go of my hand. His arm is now bleeding and as I take each step I can see blood touch the ground leaving a trail where I step. The adrenaline must be too much because I can no longer feel the pain. I turn and shoot two guards as Caleb is able to hit to other in the leg. I see the gates ahead and for a second I see Tobias standing there. With every ounce of strength I run faster towards the gate. We both take one look back and run past the gates and into the unknown.

When we finally reach a point where no one is chasing us we examine our surroundings. I turn to Caleb. "I think we are on the outskirts of the Fringe." He nods as we continue to look around. The air is dirty, filled with smoke and musk.

"We should find walk a little further," Caleb continues, "Just to expand the distance from Bethany. Once we find a good hiding place we can camp there for the night before heading back to the Bureau."

I don't want to camp. I need to get to Tobias. _Would Tobias still be at the Bureau? _

Caleb must of read my mind or maybe I spoke out loud without realizing it but he turns to me. "We will find Four. I just think the Bureau is our safest bet. Matthew might still be there and Cara. We can figure out what is happening. A lot can change in two years Tris."

Caleb was right. We had been held hostage for nearly two years. Was our sacrifice worth it? I can't help but think finding Tobias may not be the best option. He probably has a new life. _He probably has a new love. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**Remember all characters belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

**xxx**

**Caleb POV**

As night begins to fall onto us Tris and I notice the sting in out bullet wounds. She approaches me and begins to wrap a cloth close to the wound. The pain is indescribable and I let out a screech. She smiles at me and sits as I kneel down to tie her leg. Thankfully, the bullet didn't go to far into her leg and with a flick of the knife I am able to flick it out.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" She screams and punches my arm.

"At least I know you are better. Already throwing punches." I stand chuckling.

She smiles at me as she reaches for my hand to stand too. From the corner of my eye I can see a figure approaching us.

Tris stands next to me as we hold our guns toward the figure.

"Who is there?" Tris demands.

A small child probably about eight years old walks from the shadows. "I'm Anthony. You both look rough. "

I turn to Tris as she answers, "Anthony, can you tell us where we are?"

"You are in the Fringe." He says as he waves his arms pointing around us.

With our guns still pointed I ask, "Tell us about the war?"

The child glances at the guns then begins, "There is no war. Something happened at the Bureau about two years ago. My sister was there. She is in a wheelchair now. The government people were attacked by a rebel who released memory serum. At the time my mom said she was a rebel. But now they call her a hero. She stopped a war. "

I know the hero he speaks us. I glance at Tris who has still not taken her eyes from the child. She is examining him.

"What's your sister's name?" Tris asked after finishing eyeing the child.

"Nita."

**Tris POV**

"Where is your sister now?" I ask the kid now knowing there is some connection to getting to the Bureau.

"She is in there now. I can take you" He says as he reaches a hand towards me.

Caleb nods assuring me to take. I lower my gun and we follow the child.

The fringe is not as dangerous as the time I came with Amar and George. There of course are the occasional screams and fights but all in all it seems different. I keep replaying the child's summary in my head. _A Rebel. _So that's what they are calling me. But he calls me a_ hero. _

As we approach the Bureau a weird feeling overcomes my stomach. This is where I nearly died. Caleb places his arm over my shoulder as we enter the doors. Memories flood my body. _Tobias I miss you. _

He takes us to a room where I see Nita in a wheelchair. She looks at me at first puzzled then realizes who I am. "Tris?!"

I nod my head and walk towards her.

"B-but how are you alive? We saw your body?" she reaches out to touch my arm as if to assure herself I am really there.

"Caleb managed to get me out of the Weapons Lab. We were kidnapped however by David's wife. We finally managed to escape today."

She looks at me flabbergasted at the words I have said. "You know where Bethany is?"

Caleb saying his first words since we have arrived, "Yes, are you looking for her?"

Nita turns to Caleb suddenly as if this is the first she is aware he is there. "The government is looking for her. She is the one who is trying to keep the war in tact. Do you think you could help us find her?" Caleb and I nod in unison.

"Nita," I hesitate "Would you happen to know where To-Four is?"

She looks at me and slowly a smile is formed on her face. "He really loves you that Four. He was devastated when Cara told him the news." Caleb looks down at his feet. I can tell he is uncomfortable.

"He left the Bureau shortly after we thought you died. Said he couldn't be here. Every corner he hoped you would come running to him. I think he went back to Chicago with your friend Christina." I don't know what to say so I just smile back.

_Tobias is back in our city. I NEED to find him. _Thoughts of him moving on surface my mind. But I don't have time to rash out different scenarios because we are interrupted by Johanna.

"Tris!" She hugs me. "We are so happy to hear you are alive. "

"What are you doing here? Are you?" She cuts me off.

"I work here now. I am a government official. Tris it is my understanding you can help us capture Bethany?"

Caleb answers even though the question was directed to me. "Yes, we know where she is. If you show me a map I can help get you there. I also have this book." He pulls out the book we used to escape. "It shows a map of the compound she is in. We have to act now or soon it's only a matter of time before she relocates after she realizes Tris and I are gone."

Johanna smiles. "First we must take care of those bullet wounds."

xxxxxxx

I wake up in the infirmary. I seem to do that a lot. My leg is bandaged up. Caleb walks into the room.

"Hey little sis!" He says smiling down at me.

"I'm not little. " I sit up in the bed. "What happened?"

"You were exhausted after they stitched your leg up and passed out. Must be from the experimenting and the travel. The government tore through Bethany's compound. They got her Tris."

"They did. Where is she now?" I ask eagerly.

"She is here. In the prison. Nita is interrogating her now. Most likely she is going to be put up for execution." Caleb continues staring into my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Tris, I found Four. I know where he is."

"Where is he? Let's go now!" I begin to stand.

"He is at the Dauntless Compound. He works training people for military combat under Amar and George. " Caleb hugs me. "We can leave whenever you want."

"Let's leave now." _Tobias I am coming._

**Tobias POV**

**(Two weeks before Caleb finds Four) **

"Hey buddy!" Zeke walks into the control room and pats my back.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well don't kill me just yet but I set you up on a blind date."

I turn around in my chair and glare at him.

"Four, it's been two years. Tris-" I cut him off by raising my had as he says her name.

"Tris would not want me to go dating other girls if she was here." I say as I turn back to the computers in front of me.

Zeke pauses and takes a deep breath. "Yes, _if she was here, _but Four she wouldn't want you to not find love again. Come on man I already set the date up. She is going to be there tonight. Christina thinks it's a good idea too."

"You talked to Christina about this already?" I turn back to face him.

"Well, yeah, I asked her if she thought it was a good idea. Uriah thinks it is too. I mean all of us loved Tris man. If they approve maybe you should give it a shot."

After a long pause and mainly just to get them off my back I finally agree. "Fine. But that doesn't mean this is going to amount to me joining the dating clan."

Zeke smirks at me. "She is hot Four. Her name is Amy. Meet her at the Pit food court. The date is at Tony's Pizza."

_Tony's Pizza…Tris' favorite pizza place. _

"I'll be there." I growl.

xxx

As I leave the Control Room to get ready Christina runs up to me with the biggest smile on her face.

"Zeke told me you decided to go on the date. So I am taking you shopping for a shirt." She squeals.

I half smile. "I have plenty of shirts. No need to go shopping Christina."

"Oh, Four come on let's go get you something new. My treat." She pulls my hand down to the elevator and without fighting back I let her. _This is how Tris felt all those times Christina pulled her along. We are one in one right now. _

As we get to the store Christina starts grabbing shirt after shirt. I walk around not really looking just thinking about Tris. Could we have gone shopping together living in this world? Would we be doing this now had she survived?

I spot this Abnegation gray button down. I pick it out and show it to Christina who has about ten shirts in her hand. "This is the one I want. It's Abnegation gray."

Without arguing Christina nods. "It's perfect."

As we leave the store I turn to Christina to say bye. She reaches out to hug me startling me a bit. "You know Four, it's okay to move on. It doesn't at all mean you stop loving Tris. It just means you are living the next part of your life." She hugs me tighter.

"Thanks Christina." Is all I can muster out. I turn and walk towards _our _apartment, maybe I will give Amy a chance.

XXX

As I walk towards the Tony's I decide to go to the Chasm. The spot where Tris and I first had our kiss.

**Christina POV**

It's okay that Four wants to go on this date. I know he chose a shirt that reminds him of Tris but in the end he needs to understand Tris would want him to be happy. She would hate to know he has closed off again resorting to his old ways.

_Wait, where is Four going?_ I

I follow Four to this hidden area hidden well near the Chasm. He rubs his hand along the rock wall and slowly leans against it closing his eyes.

_This must be the place Tris told me about. _

Four sighs and begins, "Tris…why? Why did you have to be so selfless? Why couldn't you be selfish for once? Let Caleb take the fall? " He pauses. I feel like I am intruding but I can't seem to walk away.

"Tonight I am going on a date. Trust me Tris, standing here where we first kissed during your initiation floods me with every touch, word, emotion, everything that has ever happened between us. I feel guilty thinking that I am going to be looking into another girl's eyes searching for love. But Tris I will never stop loving you. I promise. Okay?"

He stands still with his eyes closed as if he is expecting a response. I can see a tear sneak out from his closed eyes. All I can do is turn and walk away.

xxx

**Tobias POV**

As I walk into Tony's I see a girl waving her hands at me. She looks familiar. As I near the table Amy is sitting at I realize Amy was in the initiation class below Zeke and I.

"Uh. Hi" I mutter.

She smiled up at me. "Hi Four. I'm Amy. I have seen you at a couple of parties before with Zeke."

Amy is a pretty girl. She is wearing a tight pink dress and her hair is wavy surrounding her face. She has dark brown eyes and her chest is full.

"How do you know Zeke?" Is all I can come up with to keep the conversation going.

She smiles. She actually has a pretty smile. "I met him during my initiation. I was Dauntless born so our families knew each other. I struggled with target practice and some combat so Zeke helped me out considering you two had just gone through it the year before."

We sit at Tony's for about two and a half hours talking. Amy is actually really easy to talk to. Although our conversation stays very surface level I begin to realize I am enjoying myself.

I check the clock and realize what time it is so we get up to leave.

As we walk back to the apartments we reach the point to go our separate ways.

"I had fun tonight Four." She smiles at me as she places her hand on my shoulder.

I jerk back at her touch. "I did too."

"maybe we can do this again?" she asks staring into my eyes.

"Uh yeah." Is all I can say as I walk towards my apartment.

I lay down in bed without undressing. The only thing on my mind is Tris and the thought of how I enjoyed myself with Amy.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

Amy and I hang out a few more times within the next two weeks. She is funny and has a way of making me laugh. Something I haven't done in a while. Our dates still stay very surface and are always at Tony's Pizza.

I cannot say I am able to move on just yet. So tonight I decided I am going to the Ferris Wheel.

"Hey Four!" Christina and Will come hand in hand. "Are you going to the cafeteria for breakfast with the rest of the group?"

"Uh , yeah I was actually on my way there." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

Christina smiles. "I'm glad. Come on walk with us."

We walk toward the Cafeteria. Al, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna are there. Zeke makes eye contact with me. "Hey Four! I invited your girl." As he smirks.

Seconds later I feel a tug at my arm. "Uh- hi Amy." I look at her. She smiles at me. This is the first time she is going to meet the group.

"Everyone this is Amy. She is my-uh friend." They all shake her hand. Al looks at me then at Amy and gets up from his seat. Walking away. _What is that guys problem?_

Shauna breaks me out of thought as she says the name Tris. I am not sure what she said so I stare at her hoping she realizes I didn't catch her. Luckily her statement was directed towards me.

"Did Zeke tell you we found a picture of Tris from initiation?" I can feel everyone's eye fall on me as Zeke nudges Shauna giving her a death glare. "No, he didn't. Can I have it?"

Zeke finally looks away from Shauna. "Yeah man. I'll give it to you when we get to work."

Amy knows about Tris. Heck the first few dates all I could talk about was Tris. Somehow that didn't turn away. I guess that's what I liked about her. That she wanted to go on dates with me but didn't want me to forget about my first true love. I can see Amy is uncomfortable from the corner of my eye. Marlene must of noticed it too because she quickly changes the subject.

xxx

Zeke and I enter the control room. Not even a minute passes before I ask him for the picture. He rummages through some folders and pulls out a small square piece a paper. I reach out to grab it but Zeke pulls it back to his chest.

"I'll give you this picture. But Four, you should try a little harder with Amy. It is clear she really likes you man. I can tell you are starting to like her. Just don't reverse the progress you have made and pour salt on the wound by having this picture."

I nod. I honestly didn't really listen I could only imagine what Tris looked like in the picture. He hands me the picture and I look at it.

Tris is wearing her initiation outfit. She looks Dauntless. He eyes shine bright and her smile, _gosh her beautiful smile, _is staring back at me from the picture. I rub my thumb along her face as if she is standing in front of me and I am doing it to her.

"We should get to work." Zeke nudges and I snap out of the trance. I place the picture on my desk and Zeke half smiles at me.

"I know you think I need to move on. Amy knows about Tris and she is completely fine dating me knowing that Tris is part of me. I have this under control." I say with a tint of anger.

Zeke begins to open his mouth and closes it again.

xxx

I walk out of my apartment and Amy is walking towards it. "Hey Four" she smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek.

I smile at her. "Hey, Amy did we have plans I forgot about?" I sheepishly ask still surprised by the kiss.

She smiles and reaches out for my hand. "No, I just wanted to surprise you. But I must of caught you at a wrong time."

I could not go to the Ferris Wheel but a part of me is still screaming go. "Yeah. I have to go meet up with some people about some training techniques." I lie.

"Okay, well maybe when you get back I can stop by again?" She is consistent.

I bend down and kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah I will come by your place." Before I turn away she pulls my face in with both her hands and kisses me on the lips then turns to walk away.

I'm not sure how to react so I just head over to the trains. _Amy kissed me. Her lips felt beautiful. _I decide to turn back to Amy's apartment. I knock once and she opens the door. "I thought you had a train-" I cut her off and kiss her on the lips.

"Whoa, Four" she giggles and I look at her shocked that I just did that. "Do you want to come in?" I nod and walk into her apartment.

Her apartment is a lot more decorated than mine ever was or is. She has pictures of people with her. Some I recognize as old Dauntless members and few pictures of people in Erudite blue. I see pictures of her family and I recognize her brother Thomas as a Dauntless boy who was in my initiation class. I kicked his ass in a fight once. She directs me to sit on her couch and I do so.

"So how was the meeting?" she asks as she hands me a bottle of water. "Oh…uh it got cancelled." _Lying already Tobias. How can this relationship work. _

"That is lucky for me." She smiles as she reaches for my hand. I still can't get use to her touching me. I often times feel guilt. But for this moment I feel content. I feel happy.

"So uh- How has your day been?" I ask moving my hand she is holding to get the water.

She leans back on the couch. "It was nice. I enjoyed meeting your friends. Christina seemed a little tense. " Although Christina has said she thinks I need to move on. I know she isn't use to seeing me with Amy. Especially, cause Tris and her were best friends.

"She gets like that sometimes. Our group of friends haven't had a new member in a long time. Well since…" I fade off.

She reaches for my hand again. "Since Tris?" I look at her and nod.

"You know Four, I understand the influence Tris had on your life. I am not asking you to forget her. To pretend she never existed. But the truth is I like you Four. You are easy to talk to. You are funny. And I can tell by the way you talk about Tris you are kind. But I need you to take a chance on me. A leap. " She pauses letting me respond.

At this moment I don't know what to say. "Amy, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiles. "Of course." Our lips touch one another.

I pull back before it last too long. "I have to go somewhere I just remembered."

Before Amy can say anything else I am out the door. _I have to go to the Ferris Wheel. I need to say goodbye to Tris. _

I hop onto a train and ride towards the Ferris Wheel.

xxx

**Tris POV**

"Hey Tris I managed to convince Matthew to let us borrow a a truck to drive to the fence." Caleb walks toward me with a backpack slung over his shoulder. He is beginning to look so much like my dad.

"Thanks Caleb. Is Cara going to come with us?" Caleb eyes widen. "Uh-Why would she come with us?"

I smile sheepishly at him. "I saw you two. She likes you." Caleb still staring at half smiles.

"You really think so?" He asks like a little boy.

I hug him. "Yeah. I think you deserve to be happy Caleb Prior."

He hugs me tighter. "Beatrice, I-Uh, I want you to know I am deeply sorry. Not a day goes by that I don't think about the selfish things I did to you. I always scolded you reminding you of the Abnegation ways putting you down when you wouldn't jump to fit them. I betrayed you. I-" I cut him off.

"Caleb, I have forgiven you. You helped me live and escape and now you are helping me get back to Tobias. You have been my big brother since all this has happened. We both made mistakes. Luckily, like out parents we have a lot of love inside us. " I giggle, "but then again Faction before blood." I nudge him in his stomach.

Caleb lets out a roaring laugh and I can't help but join in. In this moment I look at him. This is how we should be. Always.

We load the truck with some water bottles and clothes. Cara decides to join us on the journey taking a few days off from her job.

"You know Four was devastated Tris." Cara begins as Caleb drives down towards the fence. "There was a point where I just sat with him on the floor in the midst of chaos. Not a single word being said. I could tell though his heart was ripped out and being torn to pieces." I grab Cara's hand.

"Thank you for sitting with him." She smiles at me and Caleb begins talking about Bethany's experiments with Cara. I giggle to myself thinking if these two ever had kids together they would probably be the smartest kids to ever walk the Earth.

_Kids. Would Tobias and I have kids. Does Tobias even love me still? I don't expect him to wait for me. It has been two years. _As I stare out in the distance I see the fence minimizing the gap between truck and it. Then I see the Ferris Wheel.

xxx

**Tobias POV**

As I sit on the train cart I can't help but think about what just happened. Did I really just ask Amy to be my girlfriend? _My_ girlfriend.

What was I thinking. Wait, maybe it's cause I wanted this to happen. I mean everyone is right I should be happy. I should try to at least heal. This could be a good step.

I jump off the train and walk towards the Ferris Wheel. It's still looks the same just like the night we played Capture the Flag. As I look up the ladder I can see Tris smiling down at me. I close my eyes. I swear I hear Tris tell _just going to get a better vantage point. _I smile as I reach the ladder and start to climb.

The loose step is still there. The one Tris slipped on allowing me the moment to grab her bare skin. Although the memories has begun to fade, the most powerful ones, there are times when I go back to the place and can relive them moment by moment.

I reach the top where we both stood and look over the city. It still looks the same but there are distinct differences. I can see beyond the fence. A truck driving towards the city. I wonder if it is some new members from the Fringe moving to Chicago.

I close my eyes and feel the wind on face. These are the moments I feel closest to Tris. _Tris, I still and will always love you. But… I am going to start dating Amy. _

I climb down the Ferris Wheel and head to the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

As we near the fence I feel excitement rush through my body. We park the truck and head towards the train. Caleb and Cara are holding hands. But he let's go to walk next to me as he places his arm over my shoulder.

"You know, Beatrice, Four is probably going to loose it when he sees you." He smirks at me and Cara nods smiling next to him.

I smile back. "That's if he hasn't moved on."

Caleb looks at Cara then back at me. "Nonsense. Who could be better than Beatrice Prior? There is no one better." I nudge my head into his shoulder. My brother was never fond of Four and to be honest I never cared much what he thought of him. But that was two years ago. Since then Caleb has become the brother I had back when I was in Abnegation.

I no longer feel betrayal when I look at him. Instead I feel protected. Loved. I feel like I have a family.

We reach the train track and Caleb hurls the backpack into the train and jumps in after. I jump next then Cara. We stand in silence admiring the new Chicago. Cara begins explaining the changes happening in the city and Caleb listens his eyes glowing as he engulfs the knowledge being thrown his way.

I somehow focus my attention on the breezing wind and the sound of the train.

Either way, whether Tobias has moved on or not I will see him tonight.

xxx

**Tobias POV**

I get back to Dauntless Compound. Zeke is at the end of the hallway. "Hey Zeke!" I yell at him to get his attention as I jog in his direction.

He pauses and waits for me to catch him. "What up man. Amyyyyy told me about you two. So it's official." He smirks and pats my back.

"She already told you?" I look at him with wide eyes and raising my eyebrows.

Zeke seems surprised by my response and his smirk is wiped away. "Yeah she told me. Was it some secret?"

I shake my head. "No-uh… I guess I didn't expect it to be… _big _ news."

Zeke slings his arm over my shoulder like he usually does when he is about to make some long statement. "Four, buddy, it's okay. You know people will not hate you for taking a step into the future. I mean we all want you to be happy. We want you to live again. Tris isn't gone from our hearts. But we do need to move on with our lives." We walk towards The Pit.

"Hey, Four can I talk to you for a sec?" Al looks at me and then to Zeke.

I nod at Zeke to continue walking and look back at Al.

"I hear you are dating Amy. " I huff annoyed that it seems the whole compound knows even though it just happened a few hours ago. "Look, I may have hurt Tris and betrayed her. But she was special. I just can't see how-" Al breaks off. "Never mind." He turns to join the group.

It takes every ounce of strength for me not to barge at him and punch him to death. _Does he seriously think Tris means nothing to me anymore because I now have a girlfriend? _

Before I can take another step Christina comes up to me. "Hey!" She can tell I am angry and tells me to join her as she goes to buy a drink at the store.

"It's okay that you are dating Four." _Here we go again. _"I think Amy is a lovely girl."

I look at her annoyed. "I just don't like that everyone is in my business. When Tris and I started dating it was sacred because only we both knew. A glance here. A touch there. Running off together. It was only _us_. Then I get back and Amy has posted fliers all along the compound letting everyone know." I bark out.

Christina smiles. "Well isn't it a good thing she isn't like Tris? It makes it different…. That allows Tris to live in you while you can move forward having something else in your life."

She has a point. "Plus, Amy didn't post fliers. She told Zeke and Zeke told the group."

I chuckle. Zeke always did have a big mouth.

xxx

Instead of going to see Amy I head back to my apartment. I am in no mood to talk about our relationship. I get into the elevator and close my eyes as I lean my head against the wall. _Tris. _

As the doors to the elevator open I begin to walk towards my apartment. In the distance I can see a tall, slim figure standing in front of my door. Her hair reaches the mid area of her back. It looks just like Tris's beautiful wavy hair. She looks a lot like Tris. _I must be seeing things._

As I near closer my hearts begins to beat faster. _She stands the same way Tris does. _The girl runs her hand through her hair and turns around. I see three ravens on her collar bone. Then I see the smile that has been in my dreams the past two years.

I must be drunk. Seeing things.

_Tris? _

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry this one is much shorter than the rest.**

**I would really like to know what some of y'all think? Should I finish the story? **

**All characters belong to Veronica Roth!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris POV**

Caleb and Cara decide to get some food. I cannot wait another minute so I head up to the apartment where Tobias and I use to sleep.

I knock and there is no answer. _I wonder if he still lives here? Would he want to live here still?_

I run my hand through my hair and turn around.

There he is. _Tobias. _He is staring at me puzzled.

Without even thinking we begin to run towards each other as we close the gap between us. He lifts me up into his arms and I place my legs around his waist hugging his neck with me arms.

He lowers me back down planting my feet to the ground and takes a step back. "How are you real? How are you here?"

I don't even know where to begin. "Tobias." He reaches for my hand and walks me into his apartment. As he closes the door I pull his head towards me and my lips find his. The kiss is passionate and longing. He brings his hands to my waist and pulls me closer to him. We kiss for a few more minutes before he stops and sits me down on the couch clearly wanting answers.

"Tris, what happened?" Tobias asks as he fiddles with my fingers not letting go as if I will disappear the moment he decides to.

"Tobias. I . Don't. Even. Know… where to begin." I pause and he leans over and kisses me on the lips. "It's okay start anywhere." He smiles at me and raises my hand to his mouth kissing it.

I take a small breath and begin. "After I was shot I felt the blood all around me. I survived the Death Serum but I knew there was no way I would survive the bullet wounds. I saw my mom. She told me I still needed to help Caleb and then Caleb ran into the weapons room." Tobias flinches and clenches his fist at the sound of Caleb's name I rub my hand along his arm and place my hand into his clenched hand. He nods at me telling me to continue.

"He ran to the infirmary holding my bleeding body in his arms and all I remember is hearing him scream she needs help now she is bleeding to death." Tobias runs his hand along my side and pulls me closer to him. "I woke up two weeks later in a room with Caleb kneeling by my side. Bethany, who is Jeanine's twin sister and David's wife was the last sole survivor of keeping the plan alive. She thought by taking Caleb and I to experiment on us she could find the genetic cure. " I pause and kiss Tobias on the lips. He smiles mid kiss and kisses me on the forehead.

"Caleb and I were there for roughly two years before we managed to escape. Although Bethany saved my life she put us through torture. Caleb is what got me through it though. Of course the thought of coming back to you. But Caleb has changed." Tobias flinches again.

"What do you mean _he _has changed?" I smile and run my hand along his cheek. He is still the protective Four I fell in love with.

"Caleb was protective. He saved my life you know? He is just different. I forgive him. He is here with me." Tobias sits up and his eye widen.

"Here is here in Dauntless? …Where is he?"

"He is with Cara they went to get food. I had to see you first." He smiles at me and places his lips on mine. His kisses are passionate, gentle, and say a million words in one action. I missed this. He moves his head back and smiles at me. "Tris, I love you."

"I love you too Tobias." I whisper as we kiss again.

He places his forehead to mine. "Then what happened?"

I smile at him and lean back. "Then Caleb and I came up with a plan to escape. One day Caleb convinced the guards to give him a book about the compound and he was able to memorize an escape route while I helped train him in combat. We ran and ran and ran until we reached the Fringe. Once at the Fringe we ran into Nita's little brother. He took us back to the Bureau where we found Cara. She helped us get a truck and come here."

I look into his eyes waiting for his response. Those eyes that I so desperately longed to look into. The eyes I thought I would never be able to look into again.

"What did she do to you?" Tobias asks as he pulls me in laying my head on his chest.

I smile. "I'm fine Tobias. I'm here. You kept me fighting."

**Tobias POV**

Holding Tris in my arms feels so unreal. I have relieved every memory of us the past two years and here I am holding her as if she never left. As if I never believed her to be dead.

I lift her head and slowly kiss her lips. She crawls onto my lap and places her legs around my waist. Our kisses become hungry and full of want as she rubs her hands through my hair and I run my hands around her waist.

I fiddle with the hem of her shirt as I sneak my hand up her back touching her bare skin. I find her neck and begin kissing it. She still smells the way I remembered fresh and her skin is still soft.

I pull away from her looking into her eyes. "I missed you more than I have ever missed anything." I whisper. She reaches up my back and as her hands find my skin I shiver at her touch.

She throws my shirt over my head and onto the floor. I can see her eyeing my body and her eyes slowly land on the tattoo over my heart.

"When did you get this?" She asks as her hand traces over the outlines of the flames.

I kiss her then say, "I got it for you. " She smiles at me and kisses my heart. I lift her up and walk towards the bedroom. I slowly lay Tris onto the bed and hover over her.

I kiss her slowly around her neck and find my way to her raven tattoo. She pins me down and straddles me on top. I can't help but smile ear to ear knowing that Tris is here with me. As she leans over to kiss me there is a knock at the door.

Tris climbs off me and I groan. "Ignore it." I scold at her as she begins to lean against the headboard. She giggles. "Maybe you should see who it is."

"Fine." I huff and we both walk towards the door.

xxx

**Tris POV**

"Wow, Four did I interrupt something?" I notice the voice as Christina's. She nudges Four and walks into the apartment. W_hat did she mean by that? _

She halts as she spots me standing behind Four. "TRIS?!" Christina screams and runs toward me embracing me and tugging at me tightly.

"How are you? But what? Wait how?" She turns to Four and he just smiles. "Why don't you ask her?"

I smile at Christina. "It's a long story." We sit down on the couch Tobias sits in front of me on the floor between my legs as I explain to Christina what happened.

"Wow, for two years you and Caleb were held hostage?" I nod at her as she let's all that I just told her sink in.

Tobias has his head leaning against my inner thigh and occasionally I catch him closing his eyes and smiling ear to ear.

"Tris, has Tobias told you anything about the group?" Christina draws my attention from Tobias back to her. I feel Tobias also snap out of his daydream as he turns his body to face us.

"No, we haven't done much besides finding out where she has been these past two years." Tobias smirks and rubs his hand along my thigh. I just want to rush Christina out the door but then she starts talking.

"Well… Will is alive." I halt and forget Tobias is rubbing my leg. "How is Will alive I ask?"

"Turns out him, Marlene, Tori, and Al all were saved by the Bureau. They were also being held captive and experimented on but as soon as you let the Memory Serum go they were released." I don't even know what to say. All I can do is look at Tobias who is eyeing me to see my reaction.

"Are they here?" Christina nods.

We sit there for a while in silence as they both let me absorb the information. _I didn't kill Will. Or Marlene. Or Al. _

"Tris we have to let everyone know you are back! I definitely have to take you shopping. " I laugh. Christina has definitely not changed a bit.

"Wait, is Uriah?" I don't finish the sentence before I feel Tobias nodding. "He is alive Tris." I smile. Everyone is here.

There is another knock on the door. Tobias stands to his feet and answers it. Caleb and Cara walk in. "Hello, Four." Caleb says as he puts his hand out to shake Tobias's hand. I sit stiffer and Christina eyes Four waiting to see what he will do.

To my surprise Tobias pulls Caleb in and hugs him. "Thanks for saving Tris. For brining her back to me."

Caleb embraces him back. "Anything for my little sister."

Christina and I both let out a sigh of relief and begin catching up. Caleb and Cara join us in the living room. Tobias comes back and sits between my legs.

_So this is what a happy ending feels like. _

xxx

Tobias offers to allow Cara and Caleb crash at his apartment for the night until we figure out what the next step is. Christina stands to leave and gives me one more big hug. "I'm glad you're back Trissy. My best friend is back. You really did never leave me." I smile and she turns to Tobias.

"Well my friend enjoy your night." I notice they are much closer now than before. A slight ounce of jealously fills my body. _Did something happen between them before Will came back?_ Of course not what are you thinking Tris.

Tobias walks Christina to the door.

I am about to head to the bathroom when I hear Christina tell Tobias, "So you are in a predicament my friend. "

Four rubs the back of his neck. "No, it's a simple choice. I just don't know how to go about it."

"Well, I am happy for you Four. Amy will understand." I hear Christina walk away. I quickly pretend to be engulfed in the conversation Cara and Caleb are having. Tobias comes and grabs my hand leading me into the bedroom.

He gives me one of his t-shirts and we lay down, holding each other.

"I love you Tris." Tobias whispers into my ear.

"I love you too Tobias." I say back as he nuzzles his nose into my neck. His breathing begins to slow and catch a rhythm. He is asleep. I can't seem to fall asleep. _Who is Amy?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does!**

**Also, I deleted chapter nine and decided to take a new direction with the story. I felt stumped at that spot in the way I took the story and though this would open the doors again. Plus it didn't help with the direction I initially wanted. **

**I hope you all are not mad. **

**Please leave reviews tell me what you think! It encourages the writing process. **

**Tris POV**

I blink my eyes open unsure if last night was real. For a moment I believe it wasn't and expect to fell Caleb shaking me awake to prepare for yet another day of experiments, but just as that thought crosses my mind I feel Tobias trace his fingers along my side and whisper, "Good morning beautiful."

I smile and turn to face him. "Good Morning Tobias." I nuzzle my head into his chest. His smell consumes my nose. The past two years I have woken up to white walls but this right here is what I missed the most.

He lips my chin up so our eyes meet and gently places his lips on mine. I feel an electric chill go through my body. I place my arms around him pulling him closer and as I do this his kiss becomes rough and full of want.

At this moment there is a knock on the bedroom door. We both stop kissing and he places his forehead to mine as he let's out a growl. "I took it upon myself to make some breakfast. Whenever you two want to get up out of bed feel free to join us." Caleb yells into the closed door.

Tobias leans forward and kisses me but before anything else happens our stomachs growl in unison. We both break the kiss and begin to laugh. Still with our lips touching Tobias mumbles, "I guess we should go eat."

As much as I would love to stay here kissing him my stomach let's out another growl and I nod. He walks to the restroom and I rummage through his dresser looking for a change of clothes.

Sitting on top of his dresser is a napkin. _Amy 555-983-6678. _My stomach drops to the ground. _Amy must be _someone_ Tobias is dating._

I feel tears filling my eyes. _I shouldn't feel this way. It's been two years. _I glance to the figure in the restroom. Tall. Muscular. Handsome. _Of course, who wouldn't be interested in him. _

Tobias is nearly finished brushing his teeth. I quickly place the napkin on the dresser and change into the clothes still thinking of Amy.

I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my waist as his chest aligns to my back. He begins kissing my neck. "I love you, Tris."

Still thinking of Amy all I can do is turn around and smile. He kisses me on the lips grabbing my hand and directing me towards the kitchen.

When we walk into the kitchen Caleb and Cara are sitting at the table. I notice Caleb holding Cara's hand as we approach but he quickly removes it when he catches me glance towards them. "Good Morning brother." I smirk his way as I see Cara's cheeks turn a bright red. I hunch behind Caleb and hug him from behind.

"Sleep well?" Caleb asks and looks between Tobias and I. I gently push the back of his head as Tobias hands me a plate with food.

Caleb smiles at me as I sit in the empty chair next to him.

I should love this. Tobias is here. I have a piece of my family left in Caleb. Cara has become a good friend. Yet, still I can't help but be angry with Tobias. _I want to know more about Amy. Who is she? Why hasn't he mentioned her._

**Tobias POV**

Tris smiles at me from across the table. I am still letting it soak in that she is here. _Alive. _I sometimes find myself pinching my leg as a reminder that all this is real.

I never thought I would ever see Caleb and Tris laughing together or Tris playfully rubbing Caleb's hair as he picks on his sister.

Heck, I honestly never believed I would forgive him for what he did to _my _Tris. But my conversation with him last night changed all that.

(**Flashback**)

_Tris is alive. _I can hear her breaths rhythm out signaling Tris is finally asleep. I find myself staring at her. S_he is so beautiful. _My admiration is interrupted by a knock on the door.

I crawl out of bed slowly and quietly walk towards the door hoping not to wake Tris.

"Uh-I" Caleb is standing there. I can't help but still glare at him with anger forgetting for a moment that he is the reason Tris is alive.

"Shh… Tris just fell asleep." I slowly close the door behind me as I step out of the room and into the living room. Caleb glances at me and notices I am not wearing a shirt. His faces screams protective bother but before I open my mouth to snap at him Caleb's face changes.

"Sorry," Caleb lowers his voice. "Cara is sleeping on the couch and I was wondering if you had an extra pillow and blanket so I could lay on the floor?"

I walk over to the small closet and pull out an extra pillow and blanket handing it to Caleb as I turn back towards the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Tobias." Hearing Caleb say Tobias causes me to jerk my head back towards him.

"Uh-I mean Four. I guess hearing Tris call you Tobias these past two years have stuck with me." Caleb smiles as he holds the pillow in his hand.

I let out a sigh. "Why are you saying sorry?" I completely ignore the fact that he called me Tobias.

Caleb takes a step towards me, lowering his voice as Cara shuffles on the couch. "For being a selfish asshole. Even though Bea-Tris hated me it was my brotherly instinct to become protective of her the moment I saw you two together. Sure, I may have let Jeanine manipulate me into turning Tris in but she was my sister all these years and I still loved her. I always thought your intentions with her were something more." He pauses eyeing me before he decides it's okay to continue. "These past two years with her however have showed me that she loves you more than I believe she even loves herself."

I feel blood rush to my cheeks causing me to look down to my feet but standing here with the lights out and only the moon shining through the windows Caleb clearly doesn't notice as he continues not noticing.

"It was the thought of seeing you again that truly gave my sister the strength to keep fighting. The strength to never give up hope that we would one day leave our prison. I know you still don't know me and probably don't trust me. But I hope you understand that people can change for the better if given the chance. People can help mend other people. Tris helped mend me."

I look up at him my eyes wide as I recall telling Christina these exact words not too long ago.

"Tris brought me back from my selfish ways. Although I am still working on being selfless. I can't imagine ever hurting her gain. She is truly all I have left in this world. She is the reason I am still alive. She is the reason I am a better person." I look at Caleb. Christina told me the same thing before I took the memory serum hoping to forget Tris so I could rid myself of the pain. I stand here now eyeing Caleb knowing that Tris has had the same effect on her brother that she has had on me.

"I hope that with time you can see that I am different. That I do love my sister more than I have ever loved her. I am her older brother. My father always told me it was my job to protect her…trust me those words have a whole new meaning now. My parents sacrificed their lives for us. I understand that family is one of the most important things we have in this world. Tris is the most important person in my life right now. " Caleb finally pauses, his fingers ripple up and down on the side of the pillow signaling he is waiting for a response. I can see his eyes staring at me in the moonlight.

"Caleb, I forgive you." If Tris can forgive him then I can to. "I'm glad Tris and you have become close again. Know that I love Tris more than I have ever loved anything in my life." I pause realizing I am confessing my love for Tris to Caleb.

Caleb's shoulders relax. "I know and I am thankful for that." He reaches out his hand.

Although, we both grew up Abnegation we have now become very familiar with a handshake. I reach out and shake his hand.

"Goodnight."

"Night Caleb."

(**End of Flashback**)

As the three of them engage in conversation I catch myself just staring at Tris. The way she pokes at her eggs. How her lips curl when she smiles. Her eye glowing with happiness. The sound of her laugh sends butterflies through my stomach.

I feel as if all the memories I felt slipping away these past two years have been retouched like an old tattoo.

Tris must of felt my eyes burning on her face because she turns to me and gives a questioning look. I just smile at her and she smiles back blowing me a kiss.

"The kitchen table is for eating not for kissing." Cara scolds and we all erupt in laughter.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. These new cell phones we got from beyond the fence has been really handy in keeping contact with everyone.

I pull my phone out and notice I have a new text message. A_my. _

I had completely forgotten all about her. _My girlfriend._

I feel my heart rate speed up as I click to open the message.

_Amy: Hey, haven't heard from you since our special night together. Miss you. _

I delete the message and guilt rushes through my body. I haven't had time to tell Tris about Amy. Technically, I have been cheating on Amy since Tris came back. I mean I did ask her to be my girlfriend out impulse of wanting to be able to move on. But I don't regret for a moment having Tris back in my life. I don't want to loose her again. I won't loose her again. Will she hate me if I tell her about Amy? Should I just break up with Amy and not tell Tris?

My thoughts are snapped back to reality as there is a loud pounding knock on the door.

I catch Tris scooting her chair back but before she has the chance to rise to her feet I am already walking towards the door. My heart races as someone knocks again. _What if it is Amy? "_Oh no don't worry, I'll get the door."

I am relieved when I see Zeke standing with all our friends on the other side of the door.

"Wow Four, you look like you just saw a ghost." Zeke smirks.

Uriah chuckles, "Technically he did see a ghost. Tris was dead not too long ago and now we hear she is alive."

"Oh come on Uriah it's a little too soon for that joke. We haven't even seen Tris." Zeke smirks at his brother as Christina punches Uriah on his side.

**Tris POV**

I stand from the table and immediately realize Christina has told everyone about my return. Before I even reach the door I feel Christina hugging me again as if she didn't see me the night before.

Christina's grip is so strong I feel all the air inside my lungs leave my body. She chuckles realizing this and let's me go. "I have missed you so much too Chris. But I did see you last night."

"You promised you wouldn't leave me." Her voice turns stern for a moment but then she lightly places her arms around me again. "However, I forgive you."

I rest my head on her shoulders closing my eyes for a moment.

"Move over and let me see Trissy. You already had your reunion last night." I open my eyes and see Uriah reaching out to me. My eyes widen and I literally jump into his arms.

"Uriah!" My voice is so high pitch but I don't even care because I am beyond happy to see my friend. The last time I saw him he was strapped to machines fighting for his life. After Chris told me he was alive last night the sight of him finally assures it is true.

Uriah steps back still holding my arms. "You know Tris, you look older. A really good older." Tobias punches Uriah in the arms as he chuckles. "Hey! I'm only complementing my friend." At this moment I see Marlene come to Uriah's side.

I have never been the hugging type but I immediately reach out to her. As she wraps her arms around me I see her leaping off the building before my thoughts can wonder deeper in the dark image Marlene's voice wipes that memory away.

"I've missed you Tris." She smiles at me.

"How are you here?"

"The jump didn't kill me but it did break a lot of bones. I would be lying if I said the next morning I didn't feel it. However, since I was under stimulation the pain wasn't immediate. The Bureau had some members in the city that night and managed to help me." I don't even know what to say I just pull her in for a hug again.

I am interrupted when a hand is placed on my shoulder and I realize it is Will.

"Hey there Tris." His eyes beaming at me as he places his around me.

I feel tears building in my eyes. "Will I-" I can't even open my eyes I just bury my head deeper into his shoulder. "I thought I killed you."

He takes a step back and chuckles. "Technically you did. I am Divergent. I was saved before I bled out and wasn't allowed to return. I'm sorry Tris I really wanted to rid you of all the guilt but they didn't allow me to return. I couldn't even stand seeing you and Christina fight about it." Will's eyes are sincere.

"Okay, okay enough of this sad emotional stuff. " Zeke smiles at me. "Hey, Tris glad to see you are alive and back with my buddy here." He places an arm around Tobias. Tobias smiles and walks toward me standing behind me and pulling me closer to him.

Shauna walks towards me. "Shauna you can walk?" My voice is a little too surprised and I place my hands over my mouth embarrassed by my reaction. I feel Tobias laughing against my back and Shauna smiles at me assuring me I didn't say anything wrong.

"Thankfully, Cara and Matthew invented these awesome casts that helped me learn to get feeling in my legs again. I had a few rehabilitation classes and your lovely boyfriend here helped me get back into shape with a few months of training." I smile and look up behind me at Tobias. He smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head.

The reunion is so unreal but I am happy to finally see everyone again. As the conversations swarm the room I see a tall figure standing by the door. _Al. _

Tobias grip around me grows tighter as Al approaches us. He looks nervous and uneasy. I knew he was alive but seeing him I don't know how to feel.

Al stands in front of me rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh-um…Hey Tris."

"Al, I-" He cuts me off. "Tris I am sorry. I don't even know what to say. Not a day goes by that guilt doesn't run through my body. You were the one who sat with me when I had my breakdown. You calmed me down." I can feel Tobias tensing up. "I should of never let those feelings get mixed with my fear. I was a coward. Once the Bureau took me I learned a few things about myself… I Changed. "

I can see Al's eye searching mine waiting for me to speak. One thing I learned being held prisoner with Caleb is that sometimes people make choices based off their fears. Sacrificing myself instead of Caleb and later only having him to talk to for two years allowed me to see the truth behind his actions. I stand here now facing Al and I can't help but imagine the old Caleb in front of m before I forgave him. I glance over at Caleb who is conversing with Cara and Will. He is so different now. He has changed. Al deserves to be given the chance to change as well.

"It's okay Al." I wrap my arms around the stiff tall boy in front of me. It takes Al a while to relax before he returns the hug.

"Thank you Tris." He whispers into my ear. "I'll be the best friend you have ever had."

I feel Tobias walk away. I hope he isn't mad. But before I can see what he is doing I am surrounded by everyone.

"We brought some Dauntless Cake!" Uriah lifts the box in front of my face. "Let's cut it. We want to celebrate your return."

I chuckle remembering how much he and Tobias loved Dauntless Cake as we all head to the kitchen. Before I turn I glance towards Tobias who is talking with Zeke near the door.

Tobias nods at him as Zeke turns to step outside. Tobias looks up and gives me an assuring smile before he follows Zeke outside.

Before I can ask where he is going I hear Uriah bark out. "What are you doing here?"

He is looking at Caleb.

Before I can open my mouth Caleb looks at me then to Uriah. "I am her older brother and the only remaining family member. We kept each other alive these past two years."

Uriah looks at me still on the defense.

I nod at him. "It's okay. Everyone deserves a chance to change."

Uriah smiles at me. I know he is okay with Caleb being there. This must be my happy ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias POV**

Zeke and I walk out the door and into the hallway outside the apartment.

I know what he wants to talk about. "So, what are you going to do about Amy? I'm assuming you haven't told her about Tris coming back and that you haven't told Tris." Zeke looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

I sigh and lean against the wall closing my eyes before I look up at him again. "I haven't seen Amy since Tris got back. Tris and I spent all night together and I haven't left her side. I am still in shock she is alive." I rub the back of my neck and look at Zeke. "I had completely forgotten about Amy with Tris returning until she texted me this morning."

He sighs and rubs his fingers through his hair clearly sympathizing with my situation. "What did she say?"

"She was just asking where I have been. That she missed me."

For a moment Zeke forgets the seriousness of the conversation. "My boy Four. I never thought you would be such a ladies man. Well I guess I always did think that just knew I had to break you out of your shell." Without thinking I glare at him.

"I'm only lightening the mood buddy." Zeke's voice turns serious.

"Well, I feel I'm at fault for this." He pauses and looks at me. "I encouraged you to move on and you held on to Tris. It's like you knew she was never truly gone. Like you knew she was alive. But here I was wanting you to move on the same way I wanted you to date during our initiation." I can see the guilt in his eyes.

"It's not your fault." I step away from the wall. "I believed Tris has died. I did try to take the memory serum remember?"

"I know, but had I not pushed Amy onto you then this reunion wouldn't have this burden tied to it."

I agree but my best friend is not to blame. "Zeke, I am just at fault here. I kissed Amy. I asked her to be my girlfriend out of impulse. I don't even think I wanted it truly I just wanted the pain to go away and in that moment it was. Look I'll figure this out. Amy will understand."

"But will Tris understand?" Zeke looks at me. "You know Tris is going to be selfless and tell you that you have a life these past two years and she shouldn't intrude."

I know he is right. I realize now that this is the reason I hadn't told Tris about Amy. Tris will believe I was happy with Amy. She wouldn't dare try to ruin what she thought was my happiness even if it meant us being apart.

"I'm going to tell her. I am also going to break up with Amy. I just need to find the right time for all this."

Zeke comes up to me and although we never hug he hugs me this time.

I hear the my apartment door open and Zeke and I take a step away from each other and notice that Caleb is standing in the doorway.

"Tris, wanted to know if you wanted some Dauntless Cake?"

Zeke places his arm around me, "When has Four ever said no to Dauntless Cake?"

xxx

We spend the rest of the night catching up and explaining the new city to Tris and Caleb. Cara is familiar with a lot of changes even though she stayed at the Bureau she visited a lot to check on me.

She has become a good friend these past two years.

Everyone is up and out the door around 11:00 pm Amar has given me the week off of work since I told him about Tris returning. I am glad that all I have to look forward to is spending time with her. The selfish part me hopes that the majority of the week is spent alone with Tris.

Caleb and Cara begin setting there sleeping places up and Tris is in the kitchen gather all the plates and placing them in dishwater.

"Hey Four, are there any apartments available in the Dauntless Compound?" Caleb is looking at me as he lays some blankets on the floor.

"Yeah there are a bunch still available since the remodeling occurred. Are you thinking of moving in here?"

Tris walked closer to Caleb just as curious to hear his response as I am.

"Of course. Think I want to move away from my baby sister." He says as he smirks at Tris.

"Caleb, I-uh" Tris is staring blanking at Caleb. "I can't ask you to live here. What would you do?"

Cara interrupts their moment before answering Tris question. " He could work in the Military Lab. It's a lot like what you were doing when you were in Erudite and at the Bureau. "

Caleb raises his arms and points towards Cara. "I can work in the military lab." He repeats. "While I also get to live near my _little_ sister."

Tris runs up to Caleb and hugs him tight but then gives him a slight punch to his side. "Oh and I'm not you're little sister." We all laugh.

"Tobias, do you think you could help Caleb get a job in the military lab?" Tris looks at me I can see the pleading in her eyes. I reach my hand out to her as she takes it.

"I'm sure I can make it happen." I smile at her.

XXX

**Tris POV **

Today was filled with reunions but more importantly exhaustion. As I change into one of Tobias's shirts I collapse on the bed.

"I have missed so much." He whispers into my hair as he lays next to me.

I turn my body to face him wrapping my arms behind his neck as my hand runs through his hair. Tobias let's out a slight moan as my fingers pick a rhythm.

"How has your life been these past two years?" I pull his head towards me so we can both stare into each other's eyes. Although it is hard to see in the dark the moonlight hits his dark brown eyes perfectly.

Tobias runs his hand along my back before he places it in the small of it.

"Tris, my life without you was not worth living." He pauses placing a gentle, quick kiss on my lips. "The first few months without you I couldn't even process what was happening. All the changes were going on but my life was in a constant state of numbness."

We both scoot up in the bed sitting against the wall. Tobias remains physical contact by grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers.

"I just wanted one more kiss. One more moment. I wanted anything that reminded m of you. Those first few months…well the whole year I just tried to desperately relive those memories." I can see tears fill Tobias eyes and his voice begins to crack a bit.

I squeeze his hand to remind him I am here. That those times no longer exist.

He pulls me closer to him. "Christina stopped me from taking a memory serum I desperately wanted to take one day while standing in my old bedroom back in Abnegation…. I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted to forget it so just maybe I could live. She reminded me that I didn't want to forget you. I shouldn't. Who I am with you is better than who I am without."

I make a mental note to give Christina the biggest hug in the world. Had it not been for her would this reunion even be possible. At this point I realize a tear has escaped my eye. Hearing Tobias talking about his heartbreak hurts me to think that I chose to put him in this position the day I decided to take Caleb's spot.

"When I moved back to Dauntless it was difficult. Everyone was _normal_. It was as if the war never happened. But _you _were missing. I envied everyone for being happy. However, it was through their strength and happiness that I managed to live again… although I never stopped missing you. I went zip lining too."

"You went zip lining?!" I sit up to move in front of him.

Tobias just chuckles and I can seem him nod his head in the darkness.

"Well I must get you to do that again. " I smirk at him.

"Every moment of it I could tell why you loved it so much." He pulls me closer to him still facing him. "Only if you are there with me will I do it again." I kiss his cheek and lean back but not too far. I can still feel his warm breath on my face.

"Tris, there is something I need to tell you." Tobias reaches over to the lamp on the side of our bed. My heart begins to race knowing what he wants to tell me must be serious.

Tobias takes a deep breath as he grabs both my hands and places them within his. I look at him and his face is a mixture of worry and fear. The last time I remember seeing this face was the night before I left to Erudite. I can feel his fingers trembling.

"I don't really know where to start. Tris, I never stopped loving you. I always knew that some part of me was always going to long to have you here in my life. Long to be with you even if you were gone. I told you this before I could _never _truly move on from you."

At this point I don't know what to expect but my thoughts remind me of the napkin I found this morning.

"Well Zeke decided-" There is a loud banging outside and Tobias jumps to his feet and walks out the bedroom door. I quickly follow him.

Caleb and Cara are sitting up where they lay as Tobias walks to the front door.

It's Amar.

"I'm sorry to wake you Four but we need to have an emergency meeting. Now."

Without hesitation Tobias walks back to our room grabs a shirt and slides his boots on. Before he walks towards the door he pulls me by my waist kissing me. "I'm sorry but we will finish this when I get back. I love you."

I don't want him to leave. "I love you too."

"Caleb, watch your sister for me while I'm gone."

He is out the door before Caleb can answer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **

**Chapters 9 and 10 have been updated today along with this one so make sure you read those. I tend to update all at once. Sorry it is slow but trust me the next chapter will be juicy and although you may hate me a bit there will be lots of Fourtris eventually!**

**Tobias POV**

I follow Amar to the Control Room. There we are greeted by George.

"Sorry to interrupt you in the middle of the night but there seems to be one last group of rebels trying to revolt against the Bureau. We are hoping you can take care of this?"

Amar notices my hesitation. "Four, we know Tris just got back but this shouldn't take long. With your leadership and the best soldiers you should be in and out within no time." He places his hand on my shoulder as I lean over the table examining the map of the country.

I know I am the one who can make this quick and easy. "Okay." I type a few numbers onto the keyboard and a list of the Dauntless Soldiers appear. "Notify the first thirty. I'm going to pack and let Tris know."

George prints out the list and leaves the room. "We are sorry to bother you. But you really are the best we have." Amar smiles at me.

"I'm only doing this cause I want all the rebellion nonsense done with. It's the only way Tris and I can officially move forward. We both have been through enough."

Amar nods. "I'm glad she is back. I can tell she makes you really happy."

"She does." I smile at him as I leave the room to tell Tris.

xxx

On my way to my apartment I realize I need to talk to Amy. I pull my phone out and scroll to her name.

_Tobias: Hey, sorry I have been absent. A lot is going on in my life. We need to talk. Also, I am going on a mission tonight. Not sure when I will be back, _

Short. Simple. No emotion.

A_my: Glad to hear from you. I thought you were avoiding me. Not everyday I get asked to be someone's girlfriend then get ignored for a few days. But I'll miss you. Be safe. xoxo _

I don't even think to respond. I feel awful for this. But Amy knows that Tris is all I could ever think about that she is all I ever wanted. Since the moment she jumped. The moment I saw her bravery leaking from her eyes. Her hair falling in front of her face. I knew then she was different.

I reach the apartment and Caleb and Cara are fast asleep. Luckily I haven't found them an apartment yet so that means they will stay here with Tris while I'm gone.

Tris is sound asleep. She looks so beautiful and calm laying in our bed. I pack my things quietly so I can lay with her a while before I have to leave.

"Tobias?" Tris whispers the sleep still dominant in her voice.

I walk over to her and lay next to her. "Hey beautiful."

"Sorry, I fell asleep." She rubs her cheek against my chest and I wish more than anything I didn't have to leave. But I have a commitment to the Dauntless Army.

""It's okay. It's pretty late. Tris, I need to leave." I blurt out not knowing the best way to say it.

"But-Wait where are you going?" She sits up now awake. Her arms around my neck and pulling me closer so I won't leave.

I love this feeling. It's the same feeling telling me to stay and let someone else go on the mission in my place. "There are a few rebels. The last we believe that need to be stopped. It shouldn't take more than two days to complete this task. I promise you I am coming back as soon as it is taken care of. "

"You're the only one who can go?" I nod at her as I place my lips on hers. The kiss is soft but quickly becomes full of want.

I push Tris back against the bed at I lean over her covering her body with mine. She rubs her hand across my back as I move my hands up her shirt and along her side.

She tilts her heard away from mine. "Promise you will be back?"

"I promise." I glance over at the clock realizing I need to head back to the loading station. "Tris, as much as I want to stay here. I have to go."

She pulls my head to hers and our lips mold to each other's.

"Be safe."

"I will be."

I get up off the bed, grabbing my bag and turning to her. It takes every ounce of strength for me to turn and leave the room.

xxx

**Tris POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Instantly I feel numb. We just reunited and already he is gone.

I can hear laughing in the living room so I quickly wash up and get dressed for the day.

I am surprised when I see Uriah, Christina, and Caleb all sitting in the living room eating some pizza.

"Hey, Trissy! Chris and I brought you some of your favorite." Uriah hands me a plate and a canned drink he calls a soda.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" I ask confused why we are eating pizza for breakfast.

Christina and Caleb chuckle. "Beatrice, it's nearly two. I decided to let you sleep since I heard Tobias leave so late last night."

I guess all the commotion happening with Tobias did wear me out.

"We heard about Tobias having to leave for his mission. So Uriah and I are going to keep you company." Christina smiles at me. "Plus, I can't wait to take you shopping at all the new stores we have. Plus they opened a new make up store called Sephora that I just cannot wait to get you in there."

Uriah chuckles at my face. "Chris worked there for a while before Tobias got her a job training. Sometimes I think she misses it a little too much."

Caleb must notice how tense I am this morning so he comes to sit next to me placing an arm over my shoulder. "I asked Christina and Uriah about Tobias and his position here. He is the best they have. Probably the best any military has seen. Uriah thinks Tobias will be back anytime today considering the level of threat those rebels have been ranked."

I smile. Caleb knew I would be worried about it. "Tris, don't worry about Four! After you-uh well… these past two years he went into some intense training mode. He got real consumed with the military job and quickly moved through the ranks. Amar has tried to get him to be the same position George is but he refused. I have no doubt he is going to be fine."

Hearing Uriah tell me this makes me feel at ease.

"I am going to talk to Amar today. Maybe try and start working in the Military Lab this week. Cara managed to get me a meeting with him. Uriah and Christina are going to take you to see Dauntless. Meet for dinner at the pit tonight?"

I am still not use to hearing Caleb talk about my friends and Dauntless so easily but I would be lying if I said it didn't make me happy. "Where are going today?"

Christina squirms with excitement. "Shopping!"

Uriah groans. "I'm actually going with Zeke to train. But you two have fun you know where to find me."

xxx

Christina has filled my hands with more bags than I can hold. But the day has come to an end and still no sign of Tobias.

"Hey Tris it's almost time for dinner. We can head to The Pit to grab a table while we wait for Uriah and Caleb."

I nod as we walk towards the pit. We find a table that seats at leave six in case anyone else decides to join us.

"So, have you and Tobias…rekindled some flames?" Christina gives me a devilish smirk.

I can feel my cheeks blush. "Christina! "

"Well Tris I know he missed you. All he ever thought – talked about was you. The boy lost himself without you here. I would only imagine the moment he had you alone that he would of lost any sense of self control." She remains staring at me with the same devilish grin as before.

"We haven't really been alone. Plus, that is not our main concern." I pause. Now is my chance to find out if Tobias dated anyone while I was d_ead._

"Christina uh-has Tobias dated anyone these past two years?"

Her smirk is wiped off her face. Her reaction doesn't make me feel easy. "Tris, I will tell you this, like I said after Tobias thought you died he was lost. I don't think he was the same for a while. I never saw him the way I did that day found out. Even after time had past he went missing for a few days only to return with his knuckles sliced open. He was _different._ It took him a long time to finally reenter the world. I found him about to take memory serum once but of course I told him that's not what y_ou would want." _

Christina is right I would of never wanted Tobias to forget everything we had been through together. To never forget me.

"He finally leaned on us to _mend._ Amar offered him a position in Dauntless and he lived in an apartment not to far from here. Just went to work, train, and home. When he finally started coming around I thought it be best that he and I start getting lunch every week to relive memories we had with you. It helped him a lot."

It's at this moment that I realize how lucky I am to have met Christina the first time I jumped on the train all those years ago.

"One day he never showed up for dinner. It was very unlike him. So I went to his apartment. The door was unlocked and I walked in to find a drunk Four. All he kept saying was he missed you. He never has stopped loving you. Tris, we decided to start setting him up on some dates."

I tense at this but try to stay calm. I can't blame them for wanting to help Tobias. I never wanted him hurting so much. In this moment I realize _I never want to live another day without him. _

"No date every went well. He always found something wrong. _She was too loud. She was too quiet. She asked too many questions. _The list went on and on until eventually I gave up. Zeke however didn't. He introduced him Amy."

_Amy. Finally someone is telling me about Amy. _

"I'm not sure what Tobias has told you but I will let him explain. I want you to remember Tris, Tobias has never stopped loving you. You are truly all he has ever thought about."

"Thank you Christina. For being there. Helping him." I reach out to grab her hand as I smile at her.

xxx

Caleb and I make our way back to my apartment after the long day. I'm glad to have my brother here. It's funny to see him carrying all my bags from the day, especially the Sephora make up bag and the pink Victoria Secret bag.

"Where is Cara?"

"She had to go back to the Bureau but she will be back tomorrow. Uh- she is moving to Dauntless." Caleb says as he places the bags on the kitchen table.

A say a little too surprised. "Is she?"

"Well yeah, I don't know if you have noticed but… we kind of fancy each other." Caleb smiles as he rubs the back of his head.

I walk over to my brother. He looks like the same Caleb back from when we lived in Abnegation He is older now. Looks a lot like my father but has the warmth of my mother displayed across his face. "I'm happy you have her."

"Me too." He whispers as he reaches out to hug me.

We hear some rattling at the door. Tobias walks in with his arm bandaged.

"What happened?" I run up to him.

"Don't worry Tris." He smiles. "I just sliced it on some metal. It's only a scratch. But I'm home for good."

"How about you two go to the room? Tomorrow we get a hold of my new apartment." Caleb playfully growls.

Tobias chuckles. "Trust me that is the number one thing on my to do list for tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

**Veronica Roth owns the characters and the Divergent Trilogy. **

**Also, remember chapters have been recently updated. 9-11**

**I have an idea for a new story that may actually start soon. **

**Tobias POV**

I wake up with my arm tingling. Tris is asleep on it but I don't want to move to wake her.

Two years passed and I longed to have Tris the way I have her now. Close. _Mine._ I never thought I would be one to ever fall in love. The words Marcus embedded in my head all those years reminded me I would never be worthy of love.

Yet, here I am laying next to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She loves me. Every ounce of my being loves her.

*Buzz*

_Amy: Hey, I heard you were back. I won't lie I'm a little upset you didn't come here first. Are you okay? Are we okay? _

_Sigh._ I reach over and pull Tris closer to me.

"What was that?" Tris blinks her eyes adjusting to the sunlight creeping through the closed blinds.

"It was a text message. This," I say lifting up the cell phone to show her. "is a cell phone. It can be used to call people or text them. Texting is kind of like sending a letter with your phone."

I place the phone down.

"Do you always get texts so early in the day?" Tris smirks as she turns over to face me.

I have to tell her. I have waited too long already and before we left we promised to tell each other everything. No more lies. No more secrets. I feel my muscles tighten and nerves build throughout my body.

"Tris… there is something we need to talk about."

I feel Tris pull away and sit up in the bed. My heart races. I don't want her to pull away. W_hat if what I'm about to tell her makes her pull away more?_

She looks at me, her eyes longing to know what I am holding inside.

"These past two years have been hard. I _never _stopped loving you. My heart longed for one more kiss. One more hug. One more smile. I never looked at anyone they way I looked at you."

I didn't realize my fingers were trembling until she reached out to place my hand in hers.

"Tobias, it's okay calm down." She leans in and kisses me. "Go on."

"Tris… I went on a few dates…. You – uh know to try and cope." I can't even make eye contact. "No one ever made me feel remotely close what I felt with you so I closed myself off. Refused to see anyone."

"It's okay to go on dates Tobias. You thought I was dead." Tris squeezes my hand.

"A few weeks before you came back Zeke set me up on a date with Amy."

**Tris POV**

_Amy. _

I can't help but get a jealous feeling. Sure when Tobias said he went on dates my stomach sank. The thought of him with other girls breaks my heart.

"Amy was easy to talk to. She didn't get annoyed or angry when I talked about _you."_ Tobias pauses and looks at me finally.

I don't know how to act so my face stays neutral, emotionless as I continue staring at him.

"We _dated_ for a few weeks. Then one night I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to feel alive. I wanted to feel something and we kissed." He begins to pick up speed but I am only able to catch the gist of what he is saying because all I can hear is kissed.

"Without realizing it I asked her to be my girlfriend. I walked off immediately after and since then you have come back. _I'm going to break up with her Tris. I want you. I need you. I love you._"

Tobias tries to embrace me in a hug but before I realize what I am doing I am in the restroom with the door locked. I can hear Tobias knocking on the door. "Tris will you please open the door and talk to me?"

I look into the mirror and see that tears have began to run down my face. What was I thinking? Of course he was going to find someone new. _He has a girlfriend. _My Tobias is no longer mine. _He belongs to Amy. _

I look around the restroom. Tobias is still knocking on the door. "Tris, will you please talk to me?"

"I just need some time." I spot some sweats and one of his sweaters. I change and put them on. I run some water over my face and hear the knocking stop.

I can't see him right now.

I wait a few seconds then open the door and sprint towards the door.

"Tris, please…" is all I can hear as I slam his apartment door.

**Tobias POV **

The moment Tris runs out the door I feel fear rush over my body. I won't loose Tris again. I refuse to.

As I run after her there is no trace of where she could be. I bet she went to Christina's.

I don't realize I am pounding on the door until Will opens the door with a disgruntled look on his face. "Four, what's your problem? What's going on?"

"Is Tris here?"

"You lost her?" Christina peaks from behind Will. "Already?"

"No…" I growl. "I told her about Amy and she ran out of our apartment."

Will's eyes open wide and Christina reaches for her coat. "Come on. I'll help you find her. Will stay here in case she decides to come here."

xxx

"I'm sure Tris just needs some time to adjust to the thought of you being with someone else. You know she never had the chance to date anyone else. All she had was Caleb." Christina rubs my back trying to calm the anxiety I have from not knowing where Tris is.

"I just feel like such an idiot. I should of known she was alive Chris. I should of felt it. I should-"

"That's why you never truly moved on. You always had a special place for her."

"She is going to try and let me be with Amy. I just know it."

"Hey! Four!" Just as I look up Amy hugs me and places a kiss on my cheek. "Hey, Christina. "

"Hi Amy. Four I'm going to look in the cafeteria and in The Pit." Christina walks off while patting my back.

It seems like I have all the luck in the world.

"Hey-uh…Amy there is something you should know." She laces her hand into mine and when I move to rub the back of my neck she grabs my arm to keep the contact.

"Amy, you know how I told you about Tris?"

"Four I told you I am perfectly fine knowing that Tris was your first love. I-"

"No, it's not about that. Tris is alive and she is here. We found out about four days ago. Amy I can't be with you. I'm sorry that I asked you out but Tris-"

"What do you mean Tris is alive?" She pulls back staring at me angry.

"Tris was kidnapped by a rebel group who was using her and her brother. But that doesn't matter. She is back and I am in love with her." I finally said it out loud and it feels nice.

A second later I feel a ting on my face. Amy slapped me with all her force. There is a reason she lives in the Dauntless Compound.

"Fuck off Four. If you didn't want to be with me then you could easily tell me. Don't make some excuse that your dead girlfriend is back."

Before I can even get a word in Amy is stomping off. I should feel guilty but I'm just glad to get that over with.

xxx

I start to wonder around the compound just as I feel a vibrate from my phone.

_Christina: She wasn't in The Pit, heading to the Cafeteria. _

Tris where could you be.

_Our spot. _

As I approach our spot hidden along the chasm I can hear movement. Tris is sitting along the wall with her knees to her chest. I can see that her eyes are red and swollen.

"Tris. Please talk to me." She doesn't move just stares at me. I don't want to push my luck so I sit in front of her.

We sit there silently as she stares into the chasm.

"I'm sorry Tobias. "

"You don't have anything to be-" She places a finger on my lips and slowly moves her hand to my cheek. I can't help but smile at her touch.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. It's difficult for me to know that two years of your life happened while Caleb and I were lab rats. We lost two years of our lives while all of you all lived."

I pull her into my arms holding her closer than ever.

"Tobias, I just want you to be happy. If being with Amy makes you happy than you need to be with her."

"Tris, Amy isn't the one who makes me happy. Sure she somehow managed to make things easier to deal with but I never stopped loving you or longing for you. I was living my fear day by day. Yes, two years have passed…but Tris the moment you came back everything about us never changed."

She stares at me. I can feel my heart beating faster. I don't think I can loose Tris again.

"Tobias. I love you. " She places her arms around me. "I want this to work between us. But if you are with Amy we can't be together."

"Tris, Amy and I broke up. She wasn't too happy about it. She thought I made up you coming back. She is gone." I say pleading hoping that this changes her mind.

She inhales deeply. "Tobias. I want this to work. Let's start fresh. A new beginning. Our happy ending."

**I am not happy with this chapter. **

**But I am going to try my best to spice this story up again. I had a new idea that I am itching to write about. **


End file.
